ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons Ultimate Racing!
Nicktoons Ultimate Racing! ''is a racing game developed by both Vicarious Visions and Toys For Bob, and published by Activision and Nickelodeon. The game stars many Nicktoons from all the original Nicktoons shows, from Doug to Pinky Malinky. The game also includes non-Nicktoons as playable racers. The game modes include Grand Prix, Time Attack, One Course Race, and Story Mode. The game is available on Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4. Gameplay The game plays in a similar fashion to Mario Kart, Crash Team Racing, Diddy Kong Racing, and Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing. The game has 4 different modes: '''Grand Prix' In this mode, the player has to race against numerous opponents in one cup for three laps so they can unlock another cup. Each cup is based on one specific Nicktoon property (i.e. Doug cup, Rugrats cup, SpongeBob cup) and each one has 4 courses. If the player manages to get 2nd place or higher on all the 4 courses in a cup, then they win a trophy (and a new costume for their Avatar in the Xbox One version). In multiplayer mode, you can turn off the opponents with AI, which allows you to race only against the other player(s). Time Attack In this mode, the player races alone in a track, making this only a single player mode. High scores will be recorded in this mode. One Course Race In this mode, the player races in one track from one of the cups. High scores will be recorded in this mode. Story Mode In this mode, the player has to race against opponents in between cutscenes that tell a story. This mode is split into different sections, each representing a Nicktoon series. For example, in the SpongeBob section, the player has to race against the other SpongeBob characters in 4 tracks. Each section ends in a Boss race, where you race against the antagonist of the show. For example, in the Doug section, you have to race against Roger Klotz for three laps. After the Boss race, you win the section, and the player can now play as that Boss in the normal modes. After the player races through every section, there is a Final section where they can take control of any of the Nicktoons so they can race against the final boss of the game. After racing against the final boss, the player wins the game, and then the credits are shown. Characters Doug * Doug Funnie * Mr. Dink * Skeeter Valentine * Roger Klotz (Boss) Rugrats * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finister * Phil and Lil * Dill Pickles * Kimi * Angelica Pickles (Boss) The Ren and Stimpy Show * Ren Höek * Stimpy J. Cat * Jimmy The Idiot Boy * Powdered Toast Man * George Liquor (Boss) Rocko's Modern Life * Rocko * Heffer Wolfe * Filburt Turtle * Ed BigHead * Bev BigHead * Gladys The Hippo Lady * Really Really Big Man * Earl (Boss) * Flecko (Boss) Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Ickis * Oblina * Krumm * The Gromble * Simon The Monster Hunter (Boss) Hey Arnold! * Arnold * Gerald * Sid * Stinky * Helga (Boss) The Angry Beavers * Dag Beaver * Norbert Beaver * Barry Bear * Bill Licking (Boss) * Scientist #1 (Boss) CatDog * CatDog * Winslow * The Greaser Dogs (Boss) * Rancid Rabbit (Boss) The Wild Thornberrys * Eliza Thornberry * Darwin Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Nigel Thornberry * Siri the Sunda Clouded Leopard (Boss) SpongeBob Squarepants * SpongeBob Squarepants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Pearl Krabs * Plankton (Boss) * Dennis (Boss) Rocket Power * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Squid Dullard * Twister Rodriguez As Told By Ginger * Ginger Foutley * Lois Foutley * Jonas Foutley * Dodie Bishop The Fairly Oddparents * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Chester * A.J. * Vicky (Boss) * Mr. Crocker (Boss) Invader Zim * Zim * GIR * Dib (Boss) * Gaz (Boss) * Almighty Tallest Red (Boss) * Almighty Tallest Purple (Boss) ChalkZone * Snap * Rudy Tabootie * Reggie Bullnerd (Boss) * Mr. Wilter (Boss) The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Jimmy Neutron * Carl Wheezer * Sheen Estevez * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax * King Goobot V (Boss) * Ooblar (Boss) * Professor Calamitous (Boss)